


Unfinished business

by Fanefane74



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanefane74/pseuds/Fanefane74
Summary: Un court one-shot Clexa, après la trahison de Lexa à Mont Weather, Clarke se retrouve seule dans la forêt. (Après Episode 17, saison 2)





	

Clarke avait trouvé refuge dans le vaisseau dans lequel es 100 étaient arrivés sur terre. Sans endroit où aller, elle avait pensé passer un peu de temps-là, seule, afin de réfléchir à ce qu’elle allait faire par la suite.

La libération de ses amis avait un goût amer, la trahison de Lexa, le meurtre du président et pour finir, elle avait décimé une population entière pour sauver « les siens ».  Elle avait tout fait pour éviter ça, mais n’avait pas eu d’autre choix, et ce choix avait mené à la mort de Maya, des enfants, et ceux qui avait aidé ses amis, risquant leurs vies…

 Jasper ne le lui pardonnerais jamais. Bellamy lui avait raconté tous les détails sur le chemin du retour. Comment certains dans la montagne luttait contre ce système qui autorisait leur survie au prix de vies humaines, comment ils avaient essayé de les aider, de faire changer les choses. Elle avait la nausée depuis qu’ils avaient abaissé cette poignée.

Elle pensait au fond du cœur, qu’ils étaient les gentils, mais réalisait maintenant qu’il n’y avait pas de gentils, pas de méchant, juste des peuples qui luttaient pour leur survie, survie qui malheureusement étaient étroitement liée à celle des autres peuples…donc ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de s’entretuer. Puis elle se dit qu’elle aurait eu d’autres choix, si seulement les Grounders avaient tenu parole. Elle n’arrivait pas à penser à Lexa sans être terrassée par des sentiments indéfinis, le choc était trop récent.

Quand elle avait réalisé la trahison de son alliée, elle n’avait plus rien ressenti du tout, médusée par la vérité, l’incompréhension total envers celle qui lui avait montré ses sentiments quelques heures auparavant. Puis elle s’était concentrée sur le sauvetage de ses amis, rejetant toute la rage qu’elle ressentait vers les hommes de la montagne. Cela avait mené au carnage, mais rage et désespoir étaient tout ce qu’il lui restait alors.

Maintenant que tout était fini, elle ne ressentait plus que le désespoir, la solitude, qu’elle avait choisie pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards de jugement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa mère, ses amis, et qu’ils ne devinent pas qu’une partie de ce désespoir, venait de la perte de la seule personne de qui elle s’était sentie proche ces derniers temps…Lexa.

Assise devant un feu de camp, ruminant ses sombres pensées, elle faillit ne pas entendre les pas approchants à travers la forêt. Mais des semaines de survie lui avaient laissées des automatismes et des réflexes aiguisés. Elle sorti son couteau de chasse, un cadeau que Lexa lui avait fait juste avant de partir en guerre, et attendit tranquillement que l’intrus se fasse connaitre.

Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent dans le camp et eurent l’air un peu surpris de trouver Clarke ici. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration afin que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Salut », Lâcha-t-elle en replongeant sons regard dans les flammes face à elle.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, et s’installèrent autour du feu silencieusement. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lincoln brisa le silence.

« On comptait rester ici pour la nuit. Nous comptions partir au Sud, vers la mer. Je connais des gens là-bas. »

La surprise de Clarke lui fit relever la tête.

« Vous ne restez pas au Camp Jaha ? Pourquoi ? Octavia, tu viens à peine de retrouver ton frère ! »

« Mon frère est ma famille, et il le restera, mais ma vie est avec Lincoln aujourd’hui, et je ne fais plus partie des vôtres. Je n’en ai jamais fait partie. Lincoln a été banni de son village. Nous devons partir, tous les deux, et nous reconstruire ailleurs. »

Elle laissa passer un moment, puis continua plus gentiment.

« Mais toi tu devrais y retourner, ta vie est là-bas, et ils seront perdus sans toi. Ce que tu as fait, tu avais tes raisons. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais fuir n’a jamais été une solution. Tes problèmes te suivront. Ils te pardonneront, en ce qui me concerne, c’est déjà fait. »

Clarke laissa les mots de son amie se faire un chemin dans son cerveau embrumé, elle était fatiguée. Physiquement, psychiquement, émotionnellement. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

 Laisser ses amis essuyer le tir du missile avait été une épreuve terrible pour Clarke, et quand Octavia l’avais compris, elle pensait l’avoir perdue. Elle venait de lui prouver le contraire, et cela la soulageait profondément. Les autres pourraient peut-être lui pardonner, peut-être comprendront-ils.

« Merci Octavia. »

Ce fut tout ce qu’elle fut capable de dire, mais son regard en disait beaucoup plus. _‘ Nous sommes amies, et je tiens à toi et à cette amitié, et aussi je suis désolée d’avoir laissé un missile s’écraser sur toi sans te prévenir_  ‘. Quelque chose comme ça…

 

Ils continuèrent la soirée dans une ambiance un peu plus légère, à discuter de choses et d’autres, mais rien concernant leurs projets futurs. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, mais Clarke eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

 

**xxx**

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, et décida d’aller prendre une douche à la cascade. Elle pensa un instant laisser un mot à Octavia et Lincoln, mais cela n’avait plus vraiment de sens maintenant, s’ils étaient partis quand elle reviendrait, et bien c’est ainsi que ce serait.

L’eau était glacée bien entendu, elle resta pourtant sous le jet un long moment, elle avait l’impression que si elle restait assez longtemps comme ça, le poids de ses remords partirait peut être. En se rhabillant, elle remarqua ses mitaines, de fabrication terrienne évidemment, sous le tas de vêtement. Un autre cadeau de Lexa…et puis soudain, une idée fixe s’incrusta dans son esprit. Celui-ci était avide de connaitre le nouveau plan, parce qu’il y avait toujours eu un plan, quelque chose à faire, quelqu’un à sauver et tout d’un coup, plus rien, plus d’endroit où aller, elle se rendit compte que cela l’avait déprimée également.

Maintenant, elle avait un but, si infime soit-il, et elle aurait besoin d’Octavia pour cela.

**xxx**

 

Le garde se retourna pour essayer de localiser le bruit qu’il avait entendu, la nuit était tombée et il scruta la forêt avec attention. Il ne vit jamais venir le coup qui le mit à terre en un instant. Lincoln s’approcha pour le ligoter, un sourire pour Octavia qui lui sourit en retour, fière de son coup.

Clarke avait convaincu sans trop de mal Octavia et Lincoln de l’accompagner au camp des terriens. Elle devait revoir Lexa, une dernière fois, mettre un terme à tout ça, sinon elle sentait qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à tourner la page. Octavia et Lincoln espérait voir Indra également, pour faire leurs adieux. Ils lui devaient beaucoup tous les deux.

Ils éloignèrent le garde ligoté et firent signe à Clarke que la voie était libre. Se faufiler dans le camp terrien n’avait pas été facile, malgré la relâche générale due à la libération de leurs amis du Mont Weather. Maintenant, tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire, était de soulever la lourde peau qui cachait l’entrée de la tente du commandant. Le reste, elle devait le faire seule. Lincoln et Octavia lui firent signe qu’ils partaient à la recherche d’Indra. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à l’aube, à un point de rendez-vous. Mais ils se lançaient dans l’inconnu et aucun d’entre eux ne se serait risqué à prévoir le dénouement de cette soirée.

Clarke sentait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, dans le moindre recoin de son corps. Elle faillit renoncer, puis écarta la peau pour la laisser retomber derrière elle.

**xxx**

Elle était là, sur son trône, dans son armure, majestueuse, comme toujours. Son masque noir avait disparu, rendant à ses yeux émeraude une humanité qu’elle savait faire disparaitre à volonté. Quand elle aperçut Clarke, celle-ci put lire sur son visage, de l’étonnement, de la peur aussi. La seule fois où Clarke avait puis deviner aussi clairement ses émotions, c’était sous cette même tente, quelques jours plus tôt, quand Lexa s’était approchée et l’avait embrassée avec tendresse. Le souvenir de ce moment lui en rappela d’autres, moins agréables et plus récents…devant la porte du bunker, quand elle l’avait trahie.

Bouillonnant de l’intérieur, d’appréhension, de colère, de désir…elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait envie de la gifler et de l’embrasser en même temps, heureusement, Lexa prit la parole en première, comme à son habitude.

« Tu es venue me tuer ?

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question, ni une affirmation, on aurait presque dit, que c’est ce qu’elle attendait, ce qu’elle espérait.

Clarke sortit son couteau, et le lança au pied de Lexa avec dédain. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui répondit doucement.

« Pourquoi Lexa? »

Lexa se renfrognât, repris son masque de commandant, et ressortit le même baratin que le jour de l’attaque.

« C’était le bon choix, en tant que leader… »

Clarke la coupa, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle était venue entendre.

« Tous tes discours sur _‘l’amour est une faiblesse’_ ? CONNERIES ! Tu n’avais pas à faire ça, on aurait gagné, tu le sais ! Tu l’as fait uniquement pour te prouver à toi-même que tu pouvais faire _‘le bon choix’_. Tu as ressentis quelque chose pour moi, et tu t’es crue devenir faible, alors tu nous a trahis, tu M’As trahie ! Pourquoi tu m’as forcée à faire ça ? Ils sont tous morts…c’est moi qui ai ouvert le sas, mais c’est par ta faute !

Les larmes coulaient alors qu’elle déversait toute sa colère dans son discours. Lexa écouta, sans un mot, jusqu’au bout. Puis, sentant que Clarke avait terminé, elle se leva enfin de son trône et s’approchât d’elle, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu puis parla doucement.

« Te trahir…a été la décision la plus difficile que j’ai prise de toute ma vie. »

Elle avançât la main pour toucher Clarke, qui se tendit et se dégagea rapidement. Lexa continua en baissant les yeux

« En tant que commandant, c’était la bonne décision. Et aujourd’hui je suis partagé entre ce QUE je suis, et QUI je suis. Mais mon rôle de leader passera toujours avant mes sentiments. Tu aurais fait la même chose. »

« Arrête de prétendre que nous sommes pareilles, de vouloir me façonner à ton image. Contrairement à toi, il y a des personnes auxquelles je tiens, mes amis, ma famille. Je n’ai pas peur de mes sentiments. »

Lexa se tendit à son tour, de la colère perçait dans sa voix.

« Tu as eu peur, de ceux que tu éprouvais, pour moi. »

Clarke soupira, relâchant un peu de tension, cet affrontement l’épuisait émotionnellement.

« Tu te trompes encore Lexa, ce n’était pas de la peur, on ne peut pas avoir peur de quelque chose dont on ignore l’existence. Mais comment peut-on aimer sans confiance ? Tu m’as brisé le cœur, Lexa… »

La dernière phrase finit par faire tomber toutes les défenses de Lexa. La guerrière s’agenouilla, et ramassa le couteau que Clarke avait jeté un peu plus tôt. Elle tendit la lame à la jeune blonde qui la regardait avec une lueur d’incompréhension.

« Alors…tues-moi. Venges toi. Jus drein jus daun _[Le sang appel le sang.]_. » 

Clarke sentit sa colère l’assaillir de nouveau, elle saisit l’arme et posa la lame froide sur la gorge de Lexa, jusqu’à ce qu’une goutte de sang ourle sur sa pointe. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par les émotions. Elle était venue chercher des réponses à ses questions, elle voulait que Lexa s’explique sur ses agissements, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce retournement de situation. Lexa, à ses pieds, lui offrant sa vie.

‘  _Alors il meurt pour toi_  ‘

Les mots de Lexa, juste avant l’exécution de Finn lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle aimait Finn, elle l’avait tué, pour lui épargner une souffrance atroce. Aujourd’hui, Lexa était prête à mourir de sa main, mais malgré la cuisante brulure de la trahison, elle admettait qu’elle avait des sentiments pour cette femme, et était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle retira la lame, et la rangea dans son étui.

« Je ne peux pas tuer tous ceux qui me brisent le cœur. »

La froideur dans sa voix fit frissonner Lexa, qui se releva et devant le regard de défi que lui lançait Clarke, baissa les yeux de nouveau. Puis après quelques instants de silence, osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Elle voulait que la jeune fille revienne dans sa vie,  plus que tout au monde. Son devoir en tant que commandant l’avait de nouveau éloignée d’une personne à qui elle tenait. Elle avait cru qu’elle ne reverrait plus jamais Clarke et la douleur de la perte menaçait de la rendre folle. Mais l’irruption  de la jeune blonde ce soir, avait tout changé. Elles auraient peut-être une autre chance…elle s’approcha de Clarke qui fixait pensivement un coin de la tente. Lexa continua timidement

« Je ne crois pas vouloir continuer à vivre sans toi, je ne crois pas POUVOIR continuer à vivre sans toi. »

Clarke ne broncha pas, mais tout son corps réagit à cet aveu. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose que Lexa, d’où sa présence ici ce soir, mais ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner un jour. Elle s’approcha de la guerrière, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle sentit des larmes qu’elle n’avait pas vue couler. Clarke prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à la question.

« Demain, je l’ignore. Mais ce soir… »

Elle se pencha vers la guerrière et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser. Elles s’embrassèrent, doucement d’abord, puis Clarke devint plus pressante.

Lexa ne fit que répondre aux baisers de Clarke pendant un temps, puis quand ils se firent plus profonds, la guerrière la souleva pour la déposer sur la table. Les mains de Clarke se baladaient dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, dans le creux de ses reins.

Lexa ralentit le rythme des baisers, afin d’en apprécier chaque moment. Elle se recula pour regarder Clarke dans les yeux, et fit glisser sa veste sur le sol, où les rejoignirent ses chaussures l’instant d’après.

Quand Lexa détacha son armure, Clarke la découvrit sous un nouveau jour. Elle portait une simple tunique sans manche de couleur claire, et un pantalon foncé, qui mettaient en valeur son corps musclé de guerrière. Clarke posa ses doigts sur la blessure qu’elle lui avait faite quelque instants plus tôt grâce au couteau, et fit glisser sa main jusqu’à la naissance de ses seins. Lexa la prit par la main et l’emmena dans une pièce adjacente, où un lit gigantesque prenait toute la place. Elle l’allongea sur les douces fourrures et l’embrassa de nouveau, un long et langoureux baiser qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune fille qui se cambra sous la guerrière. Celle-ci passa sa main sous le t-shirt et lui caressa le ventre en remontant doucement vers sa poitrine.

Les sensations que Clarke éprouvait à ce moment, dépassaient tout ce qu’elle avait pu connaitre, elle l’avait ressenti lors de leur brève étreinte avant la bataille, et en mesurait aujourd’hui toute la puissance. A cet instant, il n’existait plus rien d’autre que leurs deux corps, unis dans le plaisir, et abandonnés l’un à l’autre.

 

**Fin**


End file.
